Arabella Blanc
Appearance Arabella stands at around five feet and eight inches. She weighs at least 130 and her martini glass figure carries it well. Her hair is blue-black and her eyes are a light blue, but due to them being robotic they look like the camera shutter apertures. Her skin is pale white, which contrasts well with the black cloak she usually wears. Personality Calm, cool, and collected are just some of the words that describe Ms. Blanc. She never seems to let her emotions get the better of her, but certainly puts the needs of others before her own. She only seems truly happy when she's singing, even if the songs seem sad. Biography Arabella Blanc was born into a loving family, but she was born blind. She learned to cope with not seeing the world by listening to it instead. Her heart was full of music and she expressed it every chance she got, to the point where her parents began calling her their little nightingale. She eventually began singing on stage and moved many people with her voice, but one in particular wanted to make her his. A pirate known for his technological capabilities took an interest in Arabella. One night after a performance, the pirate struck. He sent his crew to kidnap her so she would sing for him and him alone. She did so begrudgingly, not because she was afraid for her own life, but he threatened to slaughter her family should she refuse or try to escape. She spent a great portion of her life on his ship, at his command. One day, as his own way of giving a gift to his "love," the pirate put her under and preformed a radical surgery/experiment on her. When she awoke, she could see! He had given her cybernetic eyes fueled by red wine. Her new sight didn't thrill her as much as the pirate had hoped, it had only brought her more sorrow since her first sight was not her beloved family, but rather her captors. And now that she could see that her home was long gone, she knew she needed to leave this gilded cage. On the night of one of the captain's private concerts, he had closed his eyes to bask in her voice. She took the opportunity and took up his decorative dagger and plunged it deep into his heart. She hurriedly took a change of clothes and some maps and fled to one of the lifeboats. She had watched them do this many of times, usually ending in senseless slaughter and a burning boat. Arabella paddled as far as she could and as long as she could, having stolen a few maps she either had to learn to read them or die at sea. The poor girl eventually crashed the small rowboat onto land, Red Hill Island to be exact. She hides her eyes under her cloak in fear that someone might recognize the inventor's handiwork and send word to his crew who may be looking for revenge on their captain's killer. Combat Style Arabella stays at a distance and occasionally drops in and out of battle in a guerrilla technique, preferring mostly to stay in the back and weaken her enemies with torturously high notes and boost her allies with soothing melodies. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession: Entertainer "An entertainer makes his/her living through putting on shows. This profession is always specialized towards a specific type, and includes Dancer, Musician, Juggler and many more. Knowledge granted is job-specific. Primary Trait: Entertainers can use their performance skills, be they song, dance or anything else, to influence others and use them as various buffs." Secondary Profession: Navigator The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. While in the Grand Line, only a Navigator can completely control the path of their ship. Sailing through the Grand Line without a Navigator will cause the ship to be completely uncontrollable and may even result in the ship not even moving. This trait can be used even if Navigator is not a primary trait. Trait(Cost): Description Trait(Cost): Description Trait(Cost): Description Traits Profession Trait(Cost 1): Prop Performer Description: An entertainer with this trait has learned how to integrate one of their performing props into their fighting style. They gain the ability to make martial techniques involving one item above rank 14. Additionally, these performers are able to purchase more complex weaponry designed to be incorporated into their performance. General Trait(Cost 1): Automail Prosthetics As far as Cyborgs go, these characters are more like amputees with automail prosthetics, having limbs that look obviously metallic in nature. Their cybernetic parts are made out of iron, with limbs either looking like metallic armor. At this level, Cyborgs may contain basic weaponry, or their body as a whole may contain one simplistic system. Fated(Cost 2): Fate of the Swift Description: By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. General Trait(Cost): Description Items Beli: 2,000 Fighting Fan(3,000): http://japan-blades.com/wp-content/uploads/ac-119.jpg Iron fan with a blue color and crescent moon design. Used as cutting weapon, balanced to be thrown with a handle at the bottom used also as the balance. The fan easily opens and closes and is also effective in blowing a breeze into the users face. Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Technique(Rank 9): Bel Canto Del Sole Arabella begins to sing with a fiery passion that can be felt be her allies. It lifts their spirits and gives them the boost they need in battle. Boosts strength by 6. Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Category:NPC